The Kupamacha Crisis of 2010
The Kupamacha Crisis of 2010 was a financial crisis, involving 20 regional airlines, where, Kupamacha, was banned from operating aircraft in the country, and also could not produce anymore aircraft. As Kupamacha aircraft were the main fleet or the only type of fleet in many regional airlines. =Survivors of the Kupamacha Crisis= UnitedTerra Mini Airlines UnitedTerra Mini Airlines was formed in 2002 as the regional subsidary for UTA but was unsucessful and shut down. However some of the Directors revived the airline and once again, regional service once again began. UnitedTerra Mini Airlines was one of the earliest modern day UTR regional airlines. In 2003, service from it's hub at New Club Penguin. Although it wasn't sucessful as the bigger airlines, AirTerra and UTA, it did gain some profit and in 2004 became a low-fare airline. Profits increased at a rapid pace from 2006. It was the largest regional airline (except TerraExpress) but it had rivals - especially from Neo Domino Airways, Miniaire and PressAir. ChickAir and Satellite Airways was also round the corner. As a result, a further hub was established in Neo Domino City and two secondary hubs in Satellite City and Scoodlepeep. This had an affect on international flights to the USA but it helped UTR Mini Airlines get back on the road. From 2008 everything was perfect until 2010 where the cruel Kupamacha Crisis of 2010 struck hard at UTR Mini Airlines. All Kupamachas were scrapped with some going to museums. Despite being hardest hit it was one of the six survivors and met with the five other survivors to discuss the possibilities of a merge. UTR Mini Airlines was against it but soon had no choice and became NCPAir. It's fleet had about 30 aircraft in it's entire history, with only 6 (all Labraer E-75s) surviving the Kupamacha E-75. The fleet consisted of: *Fikker 100 (10) *Kupamacha 220-100 (6, retired in 2006) *Kupamacha 220-200 XF (8, scrapped or sold in 2010) *Labraer E-75 (6) Neo Domino Airways Neo Domino Airways was founded in 2004 by the Mayor of Neo Domino City and private bankers as a small regional airline of Neo Domino City. It was at the time where UnitedTerra Mini Airlines became low-fare airline, . Surprisingly, it did well in it's first year, with 53% perfering it to any other regional airline in Neo Domino City. In it's second year it didn't do as well with TerraExpress and UTR Mini Airlines making comeback. Nevertheless, it was still popular, even in some other cities and in 2006 it was one of the biggest rival to UTR Mini Airlines. In 2007, it scrapped it's low-fares and passengers slowly became less. However even more profit was made, a big shock to it's rivals. The airline's life is generally peaceful until 2010 when the crisis struck. It became NCPAir. It's fleet consisted of 30 aircraft, with the TAe 146s retired in 2008. Only the Airhail A318s survived. *TAe 146 (13, retired in 2008) *Airhail A318 (10, became part of NCPAir) *Kupamacha 220 (7, scrapped or sold in 2010) Miniaire ChickAir Satellite Airways PressAir PressAir was a regional cargo airline serving the UnitedTerra. It ran services across UnitedTerra and it's free republics and also the occasional service to international destinations. Found in 2003, it started as a cargo mail carrier, delivering mail across the UTR. Eventually, it bought ten Snowing 737-100s in 2004 to operate cargo it's first cargo flights. In 2005, it expanded into a passenger airline, ordering 7 70-seater Kupamacha 220-100s. It's passenger division was named PressAir Citizens. AirTerra merged with TerraMount Airways a year earlier, whose ecomony class was named Citizen Class. It sued PressAir in 2006, with PressAir winning against the odds. During that year it, ordered 8 Pontrier JRC1000s for passengers and another 3 Snowing-737-300s for cargo airlines. The orders flew in 2007. In 2010, the dreaded crisis struck and was one of the first to sign the NCPAir. It's fleet consisted of: *Cessna 208 (Cargo) (34, retired in 2004) *Snowing 737-100 (international short/medium cargo and domestic cargo) (13, retired in 2010) *Pontrier CRJ1000 (international short/medium international and domestic) (8, 2 retired in 2010) *Labraer 175 (international short/medium and domestic) (10, retired in 2007) =Victims of the Kupamacha Crisis= We need 14 of these airlines Category:Airlines